Masks
by chocolatepenguin97
Summary: "Just don't forget…no matter if it's thugs or pirates, I'll always be there to save you."/Katara finds out that it's a lot easier to tell someone your problems when you don't know who they are...or at least when you don't think you know who they are...Zutara


_**So**_**, this is my first **_**Avatar**_** one-shot! Yays! And, of course, it's Zutara :3 So, this would probably take place sometime between "The Avatar and the Fire Lord" and "Nightmares and Daydreams." I know the Zutara ship has been sunk, but I'm still swimming in my sea of hope, so here you go! :)**

**Disclaimer: **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** belongs to Bryke. Though I wish it was mine…or maybe just Zuko…**

* * *

The moon hung full and bright over the Fire Nation Royal Palace, bathing the grand building in a cool, blue glow that contradicted the fiery red architecture. The guards stood at their posts, silent and stoic as they watched over the beloved royal family. One could hear the cat-owls hooting and the cricket-flies chirping, the only sounds in the still night. At first glance, the only movement visible was the restless stirring of the animals and the rustling of the leaves on the trees. But if one decided to take a second look, they would notice the silhouette slipping out of a window of the palace.

The dark figure nimbly leapt from the open windowsill to the roof ridge below, slipping lithely down a column before ducking into the nearby forests. The figure flitted between the trees, looking merely like a shadow; one wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between this figure and the darkness around it if it hadn't been for that flash of blue. The oni mask on the figure's face gave it the likeness of a spirit, silent and mysterious.

The false spirit stopped at the outskirts of a village and took off his mask. Shaggy black hair fell over the young man's eyes. One of the two bright golden orbs was marred by the burn scar that covered the left side of the young man's otherwise handsome face. He took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air of freedom. When you're in the Fire Palace, you don't get much freedom, and after three years of being out in the world, Zuko needed his freedom.

All these years, Zuko had been consumed by the idea that what he wanted most in life was to restore his honor and regain his father's love. But now that Zuko had everything he thought he wanted, he realized that it wasn't at all what he _needed._ Fire Lord Ozai wasn't looking for _Zuko_; he was looking for the perfect son he had always wanted, the son Zuko had strived to be. Those years away from 'home' had changed Zuko's outlook on the world, but he would be lying to himself if he credited his change of mentality simply on his humbling life experiences. If Uncle Iroh hadn't been with him nearly every step of the way, Zuko was positive that he wouldn't be in the position he was now—doubting his desire to be the perfect Crown Prince.

Now that he knew he was the great-grandson of Avatar Roku, he couldn't help but wonder if his destiny was calling him to the other side…the side of the Avatar. He had been internally battling himself over this decision for the past few days, the good in him conflicting with the bad. Zuko was at a stalemate with himself. He had no idea what to do, and that's what led him to sneak out of the palace. Sneaking around at night had always given him a sort of peace when he needed to think.

The sound of splashing water snapped him out of his thoughts. Zuko quickly vanished, the infamous Blue Spirit instantly taking his place. With one fluid motion, the Blue Spirit pulled his dual dao swords from their sheaths and silently approached the source of the noise. He found himself at a river, watching a strange apparition-like figure shrouded in mist. It looks like the Blue Spirit wasn't the only supernatural being who decided to come here tonight.

The misty figure manipulated the water in the river, sleeves billowing as she did so. Zuko couldn't quite make out the spirit's face, partly due to the mist, partly due to the large hat and veil shielding the spirit's features. There was the snap of a twig being stepped on and Zuko looked at his feet, making sure it hadn't been him.

A group emerged from the bushes, a dozen or so burly teenage thugs and one younger girl. The thugs surrounded the girl, murmuring threats if she didn't cooperate. The girl, who looked barely older than twelve or thirteen, was sobbing and begging for the brutes to release her. Zuko was about to swoop in and help her himself, but the spirit beat him to it.

The thugs noticed the spirit and drew back just the slightest. One of them had the audacity to pull out his knife, and the spirit did not appreciate that. The water exploded out of the river, carrying away half of the hoodlums. Only five remained, and the spirit approached them. She turned a menacing glare towards them and in a low, harsh hiss, said, _"Leave the girl alone."_

The teenager holding back the girl instantly let her go and the girl ran off. The pure terror on the thugs' faces almost made Zuko want to laugh…until one of them slammed the spirit in the side, knocking off her hat. The thugs began to whistle and chuckle in a way that made Zuko sick with contempt.

"Ooh, look here, fellas," the biggest thug, who must have been the leader, sneered. "It's our lucky day. We've found ourselves a little girlie who's naughty enough to pretend to be the Painted Lady herself."

The others howled in amusement as they surrounded the girl. She tried to squirm out of their grasp, but they were much larger than her. Her cloak fell off, falling to the ground next to her hat.

The leader roughly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him. "You're a pretty one, girlie. You can be my personal little—"

The leader crumpled to his knees before he even finished his sentence, much to the girl and the other thugs' surprise. Before the other thugs could even react, they were either knocked in the head or kicked off their feet by the Blue Spirit. The girl watched in astonishment as the thugs lay in a circle around her, unconscious. With a sweep of her arm, the river carried them downstream with the rest of their disgusting friends.

"Thank you, whoever you are," the girl said.

Zuko's spine straightened immediately. He knew that voice…this was the waterbender that the Avatar traveled with—Katara. He hadn't recognized her; she was wearing Fire Nation clothes and her hairstyle was different, almost like how his mother used to do her hair. Paint was on her face, but there was no mistaking those blue eyes.

She looked at him curiously. "You're not a spirit either. So…who are you?"

Zuko didn't answer, choosing instead to start backing away. Katara gently grabbed hold of his arm. "Hey, it's fine, you don't have to tell me who you are. But…uh, could you stay awhile?"

Zuko was surprised. This foolish girl was asking someone she didn't even _know_ to stay with her? What kind of crazy things did they teach you in the Water Tribe? But there was something about the weariness and pleading in her eyes that made him slowly nod his consent.

"I know you must think I'm stupid to want you to stay, but I feel like I can trust you. Besides, I really need someone to talk to…and if you don't mind—"

Katara sat down at the edge of the river, prompting Zuko to do the same. Katara began washing the paint off her face, and a million thoughts ran through Zuko's mind.

_She's the enemy, the Avatar's friend, what am I doing practically agreeing to talk to her? This girl is an idiot, what is she doing, trusting a total stranger? I should take her back to the palace, and have Father and Azula lock her up…_

But Zuko knew he wouldn't be able to do that to this girl. No matter if she was the Avatar's friend or not, he couldn't bring himself to betray her trust…again. Especially after what had happened in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

_"I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."_

_ "Maybe you could be free of it."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I have healing abilities."_

_ "It's a scar, it can't be healed."_

_ "This is water from the Spirit Oasis of the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but..."_

She had offered to _heal his scar_. Then he had turned around and betrayed her trust. The genuine hurt and shock on her face when he had picked Azula's side had shown just how strongly she had been affected by his decision. She had decided to trust him in those catacombs and he had thrown her trust away like it was nothing. And now here she was, putting her trust in him again, even if she didn't know it. No, Zuko just didn't have it in him to deceive her again.

"So, are you not going to talk to me at all?" Katara asked him.

Zuko sat silent. Katara sighed. "I guess I'll take that as a yes. Well, sometimes silence is better. My brother, sometimes he just doesn't realize when shutting your mouth is a good thing."

Zuko almost chuckled. He had seen her brother and he was aware that shutting up was not his strong suit. Katara tilted her head. "Why do you wear a mask?"

He turned away from her and simply shrugged. He pointed to the mask on his face, then at her hat on the ground, and finally to her.

"Why do_ I_ go around impersonating a spirit? Well, sometimes I just feel so…trapped within my group. I'm practically their mother; I don't really get the chance to just be free. When I dress up as the Painted Lady…I feel like a different person, you know? I get to separate myself from my responsibilities and problems for a little while," Katara answered.

Zuko nodded. He understood the feeling.

"And now…I don't know. I get the feeling that my friend is viewing me differently than I thought he was. I don't want to outright reject him, but I don't want to act like I feel the same way, because I don't! But he has so much going on and I don't want him off focus because of something silly like a crush." Katara was talking as if Zuko wasn't even there. "How do you tell someone you don't love them the way they love you? Especially if they depend on you to be there for them the way he does?"

She turned to look at him and she burst out laughing. "Okay, here I am pouring my problems out to someone I don't even know."

Zuko just shrugged again. Katara smiled at him. "It would be nice though, to see the face of the man who saved me from those thugs _and_ listened to me rant about my problems. And you know, I've always been a sort of sucker for mysterious guys."

She moved even closer to him, and her bright blue eyes seemed to shine when she smiled. She smelled like the ocean…and moon flowers. Zuko couldn't help but notice that red looked surprisingly good on her, even if she _was_ from the Water Tribe. He almost wanted to lean in and kiss her, just to see what it would be like, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he wanted to hit himself.

_'This is the Avatar's friend. She is your enemy. You shouldn't be thinking this way about her. What is wrong with you?'_ Zuko asked himself.

Katara extended her hand and reached for the mask on his face. Zuko felt the sudden urge to let her take off his mask, but at the last second, he grabbed hold of her hand and moved it away from his mask. There was a flicker of disappointment in her eyes.

"Why won't you let me see your face?" she questioned sadly.

Zuko shook his head. If she found out it was _him_ under the mask, she would yell and quite possibly murder him for all the awful things he had done to her.

"You seem so familiar, but I just can't place my finger on it," she sighed. "Do I know you?"

Zuko shook his head again, a little too quickly and a little too emphatically.

"I _do_ know you," Katara said triumphantly. "Just tell me who you are."

In a soft whisper that disguised his voice, he said, "It's better if you don't find out."

Katara squeezed his hand, which reminded him that he still had hers firmly in his grasp. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly her hand fit with his own. "Please?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"If you won't let me see your face, at least let me do one thing," Katara implored. "But you have to trust me, okay?"

Zuko looked into her eyes and found himself completely willing to trust her. This foolish, naïve Water Tribe girl who was one of his enemies…_who offered to heal his scar._ He nodded. He trusted her. He owed her that much, after betraying _her_ trust so easily.

Katara took her other hand, the one that wasn't intertwined with his, and she slowly lifted the mask just enough to see his mouth. Before he could react, she pressed her lips against his. Her eyelids fluttered closed and Zuko found himself kissing her back. When they finally pulled away, she pulled his mask back down to cover his face completely. Her face was tinged with pink.

"Thank you again."

Zuko could feel strength pouring into his body as the sun started to rise. He quickly stood up, knowing that he had to get back to the Fire Palace before they realized he was gone.

"You're leaving?" Katara asked disappointedly.

Zuko nodded and gave her hand a final squeeze before letting it go. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

"Will I ever see you again? I could probably convince my friends to let us stay one more night," she practically begged.

Zuko shook his head and let his hand touch her face the way she had done to him back in Ba Sing Se. He whispered, "Don't do that. But I promise, we _will_ see each other again."

"But how will I know it's you?"

"You'll know. Trust me."

"But—"

Zuko mischievously grinned from behind his mask as he started to walk away. "Just don't forget…no matter if it's thugs or pirates, I'll always be there to save you."

He saw her eyes widen in recognition, her hand flying to her mouth in shock.

"Zu-"

He saw her face flush bright red, in surprise, embarrassment, a hint of indignation, and _something_ else. Something that made her smile just _barely_ turn up at the corners. He hurried away before she could finish saying anything else. Now Zuko was convinced. He was going to join the Avatar. Sure, Katara was still probably going to want to beat the living daylights out of him, but maybe, _just maybe_, she'd kiss him afterwards. And in his opinion, a couple water-whips would _totally_ be worth it.

* * *

**The End! Hmm, I actually kinda liked this one…and I hope you did too! If you did, I would love a little review! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
